


Cuando Luka conoció a Stjepan

by Van_Krausser



Category: 2Cellos
Genre: Gen, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, músicos, weekend!prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Hola. Soy Stjepan Hauser, y éste —señaló su cello, dando un par de golpecitos con el arco— es Antonio. Cuando sea grande, quiero tocar como tú.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando Luka conoció a Stjepan

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el reto Weekend!prompt de la comunidad ficker_time, en Live Journal.  
> http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html#t17497
> 
> Fic para la categoría 4, RPF
> 
> Una disculpa por esta blasfemia. Moony, ya conocías parte de esta horrorosidad, pero no la había publicado. Lo hago ahora, con la posibilidad de reivindicarme más adelante con ellos. XSS

**\-- UNO >   EL INICIO**

 

LUKA

Desde muy temprana edad, tuvo una muy clara visión de su futuro como concertista.

Sabía que era cosa de herencia, un poquito de genética tal vez, pero mucho de costumbre familiar, ya que en casa, ser músicos, o estar ligados a la música de alguna forma, era una norma. Él no podía ser la excepción.

Así que, cuando pudo elegir el instrumento, se decidió por el Cello, tal como su padre había hecho en su propio tiempo. Aunque no fue sólo por eso, sino por el instrumento en sí; por su estructura enorme y sólida, y su sonido grave y poderoso. Luka conoció esa sublime emoción del primer amor en cuanto lo tocó por primera vez.

Sus padres sonrieron al escucharlo, totalmente rendido al melancólico sonido del cello, de la gama de armonías, y fascinado por la docilidad de las cuerdas bajo sus dedos.

De esa forma, a sus pocos años de vida, Luka supo lo que era estar perdida y apasionadamente enamorado.

 

 

STJEPAN

La primera vez que Stjepan escuchó la música clásica, tuvo un gran deseo de aprender a tocar en especial ese instrumento, de voz tan variable y extraordinaria, y muy capaz de hacerlo vibrar como pocas cosas a su alrededor lo lograban.

Sus padres, quienes amaban también la música, lo alentaron al darse cuenta que el niño tenía grandes aptitudes para aprender, y cuando tuvo un instrumento en sus manos, para interpretarlo.

Lo increíble fue que, a pesar de ser un pequeño y el Cello enorme, fue el que mejor se acomodó entre sus manos, y el más noble bajo sus dedos.

Cuando su padre le preguntó si deseaba continuar con sus estudios, extrovertido y de carácter fácil como era, respondió entre risas que sí, porque de otra forma, lo que haría sería ir a cuidar cabras. Eso hizo que el resto de la familia riera con él, y lo apoyara incondicionalmente.

De esa forma, encantado con la idea de continuar una carrera como concertista, Stjepan se alistó para iniciar su educación, haciendo del cello su inseparable compañero.

 

 

 

LUKA Y LA ESCUELA BASICA

 

Desde sus años de parvulario, Luka fue un estudiante serio.

Sus maestros a veces conversaban con sus padres acerca de la madurez que demostraba en sus estudios, o la preocupación por lo que su país vivía en esos tiempos. Porque Luka escuchaba las conversaciones de los adultos, y comprendía lo que significaba la guerra, aunque esta aún estuviese lejos de su familia. Algunas veces, su padre evitaba hablar con él de ciertas situaciones graves, y su madre debía alejarlo del televisor y distraerlo con arduas sesiones de estudio del cello para que no se deprimiera por lo que veía.

Por ello, su dedicación en la escuela se notó desde los primeros años.

Siempre se sintió un estudiante más en el lugar. Por ello no entendía por qué las niñas se empeñaban en sentarse junto a él, y los compañeros que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que existía, lo buscaban en tiempo de exámenes. O cuando todos se peleaban por estar a su lado, especialmente cuando llevaba el cello a clases de música.

Todos los estudiantes tenían formación musical, ya fuese que tocaban algún instrumento o cantaban dentro del coro escolar, eso si no se decidían por la gimnasia o el ballet. Porque la escuela manejaba un programa con preparación artística en varias disciplinas, y todas eran obligatorias. Sin embargo, a él parecían tratarlo de manera especial.

Pese a eso, siempre se esforzó por ser un buen estudiante, aplicado y con notas sobresalientes. Le gustaba hacerlo, ya que ver a sus padres complacidos con sus calificaciones era un buen incentivo.

Algunos de sus maestros lo veían incluso con un poco de admiración, y él seguía sin entender el motivo. Eso, hasta que alguien le dijo que lo consideraban extraordinario, justo cuando lo adelantaron un año de estudios debido a su nivel de conocimiento.

Luka no entendió al principio, hasta que su padre le explicó lo que significaba ser “un prodigio”.

Lejos de sentirse especial por eso, su timidez se incrementó al verse acosado por sus compañeros, y de manera un tanto irritante, por sus compañeras.  Se refugió con mayor ahínco en el estudio del cello, pensando que eran esos momentos de estudio los únicos en los que podía tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Hasta que, a los casi catorce años y poco antes de terminar la escuela básica, llegó la inesperada noticia de que era un perfecto candidato a la escuela de música de Zagreb, y que sus padres ya habían preparado todo para su traslado a la ciudad.

Eso lo tranquilizó, puesto que ahí no sería especial y nadie lo acosaría. Y lo mejor, que se dedicaría casi por entero a tocar su amado instrumento.

 

 

LA ESCUELA BASICA, Y SU EXPERIENCIA CON STJEPAN

Stjepan no lo pasó nada mal durante ese tiempo. Desde pequeño supo lo que se sentía ser popular, y le agradaba. Eso lo llevó a ser mucho más extrovertido y jovial conforme crecía, aunque nunca descuidó sus calificaciones ni su desempeño escolar.

Decir que Stjepan fue un estudiante problema, sería mentir acerca de su tiempo en la escuela. Su carácter liviano y bromista lo hacía adorable a los ojos de muchos, incluidos los adultos. Aunque a veces sus ocurrentes travesuras lo metían en dificultades, siempre supo cómo echarse al bolsillo a todos a su alrededor. Porque entendía lo que ocurría en esos momentos en su país, y trataba de aminorar el nerviosismo de sus amigos –y de todo el que tuviera a su lado- y darles un poco de ánimo y diversión.

De hecho, muchas personas –además de sus amigos, varios de sus profesores, e incluso el director del plantel- lo recordarían como “el alma de la fiesta” en los años que pasó en el lugar.

Las niñas lo seguían encantadas, y él sólo se dejaba querer por ellas. Aunque hubo una que, durante el primer año, al no saber cómo decirle que le gustaba, lo emboscó y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo, y después lo besó. Stjepan le sonrió adolorido, y desde ese momento se convirtieron en grandes compañeros de riñas de recreo. También tenía un nutrido grupo de seguidores debido a su carácter jovial y sus continuas bromas. Eso sin contar su destreza en el manejo del cello, y de la manera en que lograba emocionar a muchos con sus interpretaciones magistrales cuando se presentaba en los festivales escolares.

Stjepan tuvo un club de admiradores desde antes de que su nombre fuese reconocido fuera de su círculo social cotidiano. Sin embargo, nunca permitió que un orgullo crecido o la soberbia se hicieran cargo de su sentido común. Por el contrario, se comportaba como cualquier otro niño de su edad, con buenos amigos con los que jugaba y vivía buenas aventuras, tratando de no pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Fue durante uno de esos festivales, gracias a la madre de uno de los compañeros, que su familia se enteró de la Academia de Música en Zagreb, y decidieron que él continuaría sus estudios ahí.

Stjepan por supuesto, se emocionó al saberlo.

Con quince años cumplidos, era su oportunidad de salir a conocer un poco más del mundo, con vistas a seguir viajando mientras ponía en práctica su pasión, tocar el cello y emocionar a quienes lo escucharan.

 

 

**\--   DOS >   ZAGREB: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO.**

 

LUKA

Luka subió hacia el salón con el instrumento entre sus brazos. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que ese siempre sería el pequeño inconveniente de ser cellista, aunque eso no le hacía disminuir su amor por el instrumento.

Al inicio de la adolescencia, sus profesores en la escuela básica ya lo consideraban todo un prodigio, por lo que habían recomendado a sus padres enviarlo a Zagreb para que perfeccionase su conocimiento y su técnica.

La familia, por supuesto, aceptó la sugerencia. Tan entusiastas que, casi al terminar el curso de la escuela básica, a los quince años, lo matricularon a la Academia de Música, le prepararon las maletas y le consiguieron un lugar seguro en dónde quedarse.

Así que ahí estaba, listo para su primer día de práctica con el ensamble que los profesores habían planificado.

Por supuesto, la Academia de Música de Zagreb no era, ni por asomo, como la escuela básica en la que había estudiado anteriormente. Tenía una semana de haber llegado, y aún no se cansaba de recorrer el edificio y sus amplios salones de estudio y prácticas, y los auditorios y bibliotecas que poseía, maravillado por la combinación de arquitectura y conocimientos que encerraba el lugar.

Al llegar al enorme salón de prácticas se encontró con un grupo de adolescentes de distintos grados, y en medio de todos ellos, sosteniendo un cello, otro de los estudiantes que arrancaba extraños mugidos al instrumento, y un coro de risas de su público temporal.

Rodó la mirada en un claro gesto de fastidio, puesto que no era la primera vez que se topaba con escenas similares. Luka pensaba seriamente que el chico era un bufón y un exhibicionista, y simplemente decidía ignorarlo, así que sin prestarle mayor atención, buscó su lugar al otro extremo de la hilera de sillas dispuestas para los instrumentos de cuerda.

Sin embargo, al sentarse y sacar el instrumento para prepararse, levantó la vista por un momento hacia el grupo, encontrándose con la insistente mirada del otro estudiante de cello. Este no desvió sus ojos, sino al contrario, una luminosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a manera de saludo.

Luka se sorprendió, y aunque no le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza. Después de eso, continuó con su preparación, hasta que los demás estudiantes tomaron sus lugares y se prepararon.

Minutos más tarde, el ensamble se iniciaba bajo la dirección de uno de los decanos de la escuela. Y curiosamente, dos cellos sobresalían en la ejecución de las piezas, sin errores, sincronizados de manera extraordinaria a través de las notas en las partituras, en los tiempos, en la armonización de los sonidos que les correspondía interpretar.

Con cierta sorpresa, Luka se percató que tenía a un fuerte rival a su lado, y que no era otro sino el chico a quien él había considerado un bufón.

No pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta que éste no dejaba de verlo mientras tocaban, sonriéndole mientras seguía el flujo de la armonía no sólo con el instrumento, sino también en un quedo tatareo y mucho movimiento con su cabeza. Todo un espectáculo verlo.

Y tal vez, pensó, podría ser uno de sus amigos. Porque tal vez le agradaba.

 

 

 

STJEPAN

Fiel a su costumbre, en cuanto llegó a ese nuevo lugar que sería casi su hogar por un tiempo, Stjepan se rodeó de amigos.

Acostumbrado a la popularidad, no tardó en sentirse como en casa, bromeando todo el tiempo, ideando formas de hacer que los demás se sintieran bien, que hubiese sonrisas en donde quiera que estuviese. Y durante varios meses, no le costó trabajo lograrlo. Casi todo el alumnado llegó a conocerlo en pocos días, y casi todos le llamaban “amigo”.

Porque estaba ese recién llegado jovencito tímido y sumamente callado, metido en sus estudios y sus prácticas, y que apenas sí lo volteaba a ver. Parecía, según su apreciación, un ratoncito de conservatorio.

Varias veces, Stjepan había tratado de llamar su atención, preguntándose por qué se resistía a entablar amistad con él, o especulando sobre su ensimismamiento. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez, creyó que el chico era una especie de autista, y cuando se enteró que era menor que él, tontamente pensó que podría ser uno de esos genios Down. Eso, hasta que lo escuchó por primera vez, por un feliz accidente, durante uno de sus ensayos en solitario.

Cierto que muchos ahí tocaban el cello y otros instrumentos con maestría, pero él… Stjepan había escuchado a pocos como él. Tenía la pasión desbordando por todo su ser al manejar el arco, al tensar y rasguear las cuerdas, al arrancar melodías extraordinarias de su instrumento sin ninguna dificultad, con el amor por el mismo incluso reflejado en su rostro mientras el sonido fluía, delicado e intenso, alegre en momentos, melancólico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre acorde a lo que Sulic —oh, sí. Alguien le había dicho su apellido— expresaba en sí mismo.

En los días siguientes, Stjepan se dedicó a tratar de conocerlo, de entenderlo. Y cuando vio que no respondía a sus habituales formas de buscar un inicio, comprendió finalmente que la mejor manera de acercarse, sería usando el idioma que sólo parecía interesarle. Le hablaría a través de su instrumento. El cello sería su garganta, y la música su voz, y tal vez así ese niño prodigio le permitiese entrar en su universo.

Ese momento llegó cuando fue anunciado el ensamble, justo a una semana de que iniciaran con las clases. Así que sin perder tiempo, llegó con mucho tiempo de anticipación al auditorio en el que ensayarían, y se preparó lo mejor que pudo, dispuesto a esperarlo para sentarse a su lado.

Aunque no contó que la popularidad lo hiciera verse de pronto rodeado por sus seguidores. Tampoco que por su carácter, se dejara seducir por el ambiente festivo que de pronto empezó ahí, sin profesores presentes, con todos los jovencitos a su alrededor platicando en forma amena, y sin pensarlo, empezara a hacer de las suyas, siendo gracioso y liviano, y disfrutando de las risas de sus condiscípulos.

Hasta que lo vio entrar, como siempre, cargando con un poco de dificultad el instrumento, rodando la mirada al ver todo el barullo en el lugar, y después, buscando el lugar que le correspondía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Stjepan aprovechó para sonreírle. Y aunque el otro no le devolviera la sonrisa, el leve gesto que le dedicó a manera de saludo fue suficiente para que lo considerara una buena señal. Así que se apresuró y abandonando su lugar y su temporal grupo de admiradores, fue y se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan. 

No le dijo una palabra. Dejaría que los instrumentos se presentaran, y después, buscaría la oportunidad para hablarle. Así que se esmeró, aunque sin mucha dificultad.

Mientras interpretaban sus respectivas partes dentro del ensamble, escuchándose casi perfectos, sincronizados, sublimes, Stjepan sonrió cuando el jovencito a su lado volteó a verlo con una leve expresión de sorpresa.

Eso fue el inicio de la oportunidad.

Cuando el ensamble terminó, simplemente volteó a verlo otra vez, sosteniendo su mirada entusiasmada al tiempo que una sonrisa de simpatía adornaba su boca, y se presentó.

—Hola. Soy Stjepan Hauser, y éste —señaló su cello, dando un par de golpecitos con el arco— es Antonio. Cuando sea grande, quiero tocar como tú.


End file.
